Self-Defense Lessons
by lowlizah
Summary: Story prompt taken from littlehuntbastianthings #47.


**Title:** Self-Defense Lessons

**A/N:** Prompt taken from littlehuntbastianthings #47.

By Hunter's insistence, Sebastian started to take self defense classes, although when Hunter went to pick him up and saw the class and the teacher, he decided to teach him himself.

Sebastian wasn't really sure why Hunter had been so adament about it. Of course his luck would be that the one time a guy won't take 'no' for an answer is the one time Hunter went with him to Scandals. Didn't help that the guy was bigger and stronger than Sebastian. He had a bruise on his arm as a result of that night that was slowly fading but it was a beacon for Hunter's eyes after it happened.

Even with Hunter being a clear inch or two shorter than Sebastian, he had easily had the guy release his hold and walk away.

_"Hey honey. Have anyone to keep you warm tonight?" _

_Sebastian looked the guy over and frowned a bit. He was extremely well built, his biceps close to the size of Sebastian's head. The air around the guy was one of total dominance and kind of overbearing. "No thanks," he said before he turned in his stool. Next thing he knows he is being turned back around. A strong squeezing grip on his forearm. The guy's face close enough that Sebastian could smell the strong smell of alcohol oh his breath and no doubt seeping through his pores. "Let me go," he demanded jerking at his arm._

_"There wasn't a 'no' answer to the question sweetheart," the man tightened his grip and jerked the younger male forward and off the stool. _

_Sebastian stumbled and struggled with getting his arm free, pulling and tugging, wincing every time the grip tightened on his arm and he could swear that he felt his bones creak. Fear was quickly overtaking him as he struggled more and more as they approached the exit. No one was paying attention to them! Why wasn't anyone helping him?_

_"Sebastian."_

_God he had never been so happy to hear that voice!_

_Sebastian jerked his head over as they abruptly stopped. Hunter blocking their path; his eyes narrow and watching the scene before him. The usual calculating expression on his face though Sebastian was sure that it was quickly giving way to anger as fury danced in Hunter's green eyes. "Hunter," he didn't mean for his voice to come out like that. Scared, shaky, and vulnerable. Great; he could only imagine the picture he presented right now. So much for being fully capable of looking out for himself and not needing anyone to help him. Granted he could learn to live with it if Hunter maintained his clear possessive, protector presence. Yup. Even given the situation Sebastian could appreciate how hot Hunter was looking right now and it was a total turn on._

_"Let him go," it was a simple command, made in a voice and tone that meant business. Sebastian had never heard Hunter use that tone. Even when he went all dictator on the Warblers or to his other teams it was never like this, never even close._

_Hunter calmly approached them, his eyes locked onto the larger man's in a clear battle of wills and domination. _

_"And if I don't wanna?" the guy challenged._

_Hunter eyed the man up and replied, "I'll give you a second to reconsider." _

_And a second was all it was before the guy tried to swing a fist at Hunter, who managed to block it easily. His hand shot out and clamped onto the guy's collar and in a matter of seconds the man was on his knees, whimpering as Hunter applied pressure to the man's collar, his thumb digging into what must have been a pretty painful place. He wasn't even sure when he had been let go because he had been so firmly rooted, watching all this unfold, his jaw hanging open._

_"Are you okay Bas?" _

_He shook himself from his stupor and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine," he answered softly, rubbing at his forearm which he saw was quickly bruising._

_Hunter nodded before looking down at his captive. "Get the fuck out of my sight. If i ever see you again I promise you will regret it," he hissed before releasing his hold on the man with a toss. He motioned for Sebastian and with an arm around the other, walked them out of the bar._

After that Hunter had insisted that Sebastian take up self-defense if he was going to continue going out to shady bars. Fucking hell, he had even called Sebastian's mother with the suggestion who called his father who had his secretary find him classes. When confronted he merely said that he was concerned for Sebastian's safety, knowing that there are people out there who could easily hurt him. The world was a dangerous place and while it was becoming more tolerant, they still lived in a time and more specifically a place where people wouldn't hesitate to hurt Sebastian for nothing more than the fact that he was gay.

So here he was. Wearing a starchy white uniform with a white belt tied around his waist and the dojo's logo on the back, in the most gaudy way possible amongst, a mix of adults, teens, and children most of which also wore white belts though there were a few with different colors, standing barefoot before an older guy in a black uniform and black belt. Though to be honest Sebastian was watching one of his assistance that stood beside him also similarly dressed on the old man's left. There was a pretty looking girl on his right but the guy had all of his attention.

Being the new guy, he got some special one on one attention with the assistances, Luke and Sarah. By the end of the first day he was so tired, by the end of the second day he was sore beyond words. The thrid day Hunter insisted on tagging along to check out the class. Living in close contact with people gives you a sixth sense when it comes to their moods, and Sebastian could sense Hunter getting progressive more annoyed with each touch Luke made when correcting Sebastian's form and movement.

The class ended with a lovely surprise though. Hunter had asked the sensei if he could scrimmage Luke with the excuse of wanting to test fighting techniques and styles. The Dojo Master agreed and here Sebastian sat, watching as Hunter stretched and warmed. He also wore an all black uniform with gold detailing, his name on the breast and the Colorado Military Academy logo on the right sleeve. They both dawned the sparring gear, Hunter is black and Luke in white.

The sensei called them to center. Luke and Hunter knocked hands, eyeing each other up with glares, and bowed to each other before taking a few steps apart and taking up a beginning stance. At the command to begin, Sebastian watched as they circled each other on the mat.

Everyone watching was silent, watching with bated breath.

Sebastian saw Hunter crack a grin and then Luke sprang forward. Hunter threw off the strike in what appeared to be an easy fashion. It continued like that for some time, the two circling before throwing what Sebastian realized where half-hearted punches and kicks. He could easily see that they were getting a feel of each other's skill, the strengths and weaknesses. Though while Luke was going all out for the fight it seemed that Hunter was only going half-hearted. It was actually mesmerizing; watching them feign moves to get a reaction or maybe an opening. It was easy to tell as this went on that Hunter had the upper hand, that he was the better trained and more skilled.

They were back to circling each other after another series and attempted strikes; this time though Hunter moved to strike with a side kick and as Luke moved into a blocking position, Hunter shifted into a heel kick into Luke's side before he dropped down into a squat ad Luke made a sweeping blown. Hunter then swung his leg around, taking Luke's feet out from under him resulting in the other male ending up flat on his back. Seconds later, Hunter was on him throwing a final 'hit' with a "kya" before moving just as quickly off Luke then stood at attention in a starting pose facing the sensei.

Sebastian watched as Luke glared at Hunter as he got up. The rest of the class began gathering their things and leaving, milling about to talk with each other. Hunter spoke in hushed tones with the teacher and Luke cautiously approached him, clearing his throat nervously.

"Sebastian?" Luke glanced over at Hunter's back before turning his gaze back to the brunette in front of him. "Listen if you are free this weekend or maybe one day after class-"

"He won't be free and he won't be coming back," Hunter spoke causing Luke to jump and spin around. "After that demonstration I spoke with the master and informed him that I think I would prefer to teach Sebastian myself. I think that would be the most beneficial to him."

Sebastian bit his lip to keep from smirking though a small part of him was also annoyed. He watched Luke walk away before looking at Hunter. "That is the second time you went all possessive on me," he said as he turned to put his stuff away before shoving his and Hunter's bag at the other male. "The jealousy was nice though."

Hunter rolled his eyes and said, "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you. I want you to be able to defend yourself." His eyes softened as he slung both duffel bags over his shoulder and stared at Sebastian, "I can't stop thinking about what would have happened had I not been with you that night."

Sebastian stepped closer to the Warbler Captain and replied, "But you were. And stop lying Clarington, you just want an excuse to get me all sweaty under you."

"I promise when I'm through with you, you'll bee too sore to even think about going out," Hunter answered back turning to walk out of the door, leaving a gaping Sebastian to catch up.


End file.
